Prayer
Prayer 'is a non-members combat skill. Prayer is trained by burying bones. Prayers are unlocked as the level in the skill goes up, and are used to aid the player in combat. The prayers can help with Attack, Defence, Strength, Ranged, Magic, and Hitpoints; among other uses. When prayers are activated, they drain the player's Prayer points until the prayer is turned off or all Prayer points are used. Most prayers can be activated immediately before the attack hits and promptly deactivated in order to gain buffs and/or protection with minimal to no expenditure of prayer points. This is called Prayer flicking. Bone types Recharging points The player can recharge all of their Prayer points to full by praying at an altar, which are most often found in churches. Prayer at these altars will recharge the player's Prayer points above the maximum: *The Altar of Nature in the Nature Grotto *The Edgeville Monastery (requires Level 31 Prayer) In addition, consuming Prayer potions, and Super restores will recharge Prayer points proportional to the player's Prayer level, and consuming Jangerberries restores 1 Prayer point each. Prayers The Prayer tab contains all of the available prayers. To activate a prayer, simply click it. This will show a whitish circle around each active prayer, and will start to drain Prayer points. Prayer bonus 'How Prayer bonus affects Prayer drain Each point of Prayer bonus slows the drain rate by 3.33% of the regular drain rate of the Prayer(s). A general formula for the time (interval) between dropping Prayer points with a given Prayer bonus is: Where the drain interval is the number of seconds per point (i.e. 1 point per x'' seconds). For example, if a player uses the "Protect from Melee" Prayer with a Prayer bonus of 0, their Prayer points would drain at a rate of 1 point every 3 seconds. If that player then equips armor giving a Prayer bonus of +15, the drain rate of this Prayer is slowed by 15 / 30 = 0.5, so the '''drain interval becomes 3 × (1 + 0.5) = 4.5', or 1 point per 4.5 seconds instead of 1 point every 3 seconds. To generate a Prayer bonus, players must equip certain types of armor, clothing, weapons, and jewelry. See Prayer items for more information. 'Prayer drain resistance' Players have a prayer drain counter, which starts at 0. Additionally, each prayer has a prayer drain effect variable, and the sum prayer drain effect of all Prayers currently activated is the total drain effect. For every game tick that a Prayer is activated, the player's prayer drain counter increases by the total drain effect of the Prayers that are activated on that tick. Players also have a prayer drain resistance, which can be displayed by the formula: Whenever a player's prayer drain counter exceeds their prayer drain resistance, one Prayer point is removed from that player's Prayer points, and that player's current prayer drain counter value decreases by their prayer drain resistance. This can occur more than once per game tick. This can result in Prayer points being lost, even though a prayer may not have been consecutively active for its drain rate. Prayer flicking A skilled player may "prayer flick" by turning prayers on right before their effects are required and turning them off immediately after. This will stop the prayer from continuing to drain Prayer points in between attacks. For prayer flicking involving Protection prayers, for example, the player will activate the prayer just before they are about to be hit, and turn it off immediately after the hit lands. This uses very few Prayer points, and you can even avoid using Prayer points at all if done quickly enough. Although it requires timing and skill (the game allows for some leeway on the timing), doing it successfully can save Prayer points and allow a player to continue fighting monsters for much longer, or increase damage rates with offensive prayers. If done perfectly, no Prayer should be consumed regardless of how long you do the trick. However, most players will not have absolutely perfect timing. Wearing gear with a high prayer bonus will help you prayer flick much longer. Flicking is considerably easier when fighting a monster that matches your weapon's speed, and/or when playing with sounds on. Many monsters attack at the standard attack speed, which is the same as that of many popular weapons such as the scimitar at 2.4 seconds per hit. The only disadvantage to prayer flicking is the high click intensity associated with constantly turning prayers on and off. Equipment that affects Prayer 'Special attacks' 'Spells' Category:Skills Category:Prayer